Eres sólo mío
by kai mousy
Summary: Pequeño one shot creo de Cross/Allen. Los sentimientos que ha guardado Allen desde que conoció a Marian lo siguen persiguiendo en todo momento. Yo sé, resumen del asco, pero aún así denle oportunidad. Es muy cortito.


**N/A: **Aquí tienen el otro fic del que hablaba, igual, va dedicado a ChiKaon. ¿Reviews? ÓwÒ?

**Pareja:** Cross x Allen

**Advertencias: **Yaoi (chico x chico), tal vez OOC...

**Disclaimer: **No es mío, no gano nada con esto y sí, los personajes le pertenecen a Hoshino-san.

**Eres sólo mío**

Lo odiaba.

Esas eran las únicas palabras que podían describir lo que sentía por el adulto frente a él. No era más que un estúpido, egocéntrico, machista de lo peor, borracho, mujeriego, misógino, falso, mentiroso, embustero, desgraciado bastardo. Odiaba al tipo con todo su ser y odiaba aún más tener que soportar sus desplantes y no tener la fuerza para defenderse de él cada que decidía que podía ser un buen blanco.

Su estúpido, estúpido maestro era un demonio desalmado que sin titubeo alguno le rompía el corazón una y otra y otra vez. ¡Rayos! ¡No podía ser tan ciego como para no notarlo! ¡Y aún así se burlaba de él!

Odiaba a ese desgraciado porque era la única forma en que podía soportar el dolor que sentía cada vez que, como en ese momento, Marian se besaba con otra tonta más frente a él. Y, sin embargo... ya habían sido demasiadas las veces que lo hacía. No lo soportaba más, en ese momento no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación; cerrando la puerta a su espalda y se recargó en ella mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Odiaba sentirse tan débil, odiaba guardar la ilusión de que algún día su maestro dejaría de verlo como un chamaco y le daría una oportunidad, odiaba tener que aguantarlo solo; en realidad, odiaba todo lo que le provocaba pues sabía que no era correspondido. Lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo, así como no podía detener el llanto que terminó ganando la batalla.

Su cuerpo temblaba con cada sollozo contenido que escapaba de sus labios al tiempo que dejaba que sus lágrimas se llevaran todo su dolor acumulado. Cross Marian era un idiota, pero era el idiota al que amaba. Por ello decidió vaciar su corazón, para poder estar a su lado muchos años más; aunque sólo fuese su estúpido pupilo, estaría fiel a su lado.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, provocando que cayera de espaldas en medio de unos brazos que lo rodearon firmes por los hombros. Podía sentir su aroma a tabaco y alcohol combinado con su loción favorita, un aroma embriagante que hacía que se olvidara de todo a su alrededor y sus penas.

Pero... ¿por qué lo abrazaba? ¿Acaso era la mujer que lo acompañaba quién lo mantenía aprisionado en ese abrazo? Era posible, no sería la primera vez que el aroma de su maestro se impregnara en otras personas, pero el pecho en el que descansaba su cabeza era plano y firme...

-¿Ya te cansaste, estúpido pupilo?

Allen no dijo nada, no podía hacerlo aunque quisiese. Su mente estaba en blanco y sólo podía sentir la barba del mayor rozar su rostro al tiempo que sus labios se unían con los suyos. No obstante, cuando la suave caricia terminó, en su rostro solo se podía ver una pregunta: ¿por qué?

-Estuve esperando que crecieras para poder hacer esto, pero en tu mirada sólo veía que me odiabas por no poder tenerme. ¿Cómo pretendías hacerlo si no me lo preguntabas, estúpido niño? No soy una persona romántica y lo sabes; nunca me iba a acercar a ti y declararte mi amor, pero me cansé de esperar a que reaccionaras a tus celos y ahora voy a tomar lo que me pertenece desde hace años.

Otro ósculo volvió a poner en blanco su mente, apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba, apenas sintió que sus pies se separaron bruscamente del suelo cuando sus piernas volaron a los brazos del pelirrojo. Nada importaba ya. Ni cuándo había desaparecido la mujer con la que se besaba el adulto minutos antes, ni cómo su ropa terminaba desgarrada por el suelo, ni cuándo había llegado a la cama completamente desnudo. Nada más que las fuertes manos del general importaban, nada más que su penetrante mirada o sus músculos tensos bajo su piel.

Allen no podía pensar en nada más que en unirse con su maestro, entregarse por completo a él. Pero también quería poseerlo, hacerle entender que sólo su alma le podía pertenecer a él, quería marcarlo como suyo y que nadie más se atreviera a tocar su piel de nuevo. Cross Marian era un idiota, pues Allen no permitiría nunca que se apartara de él. Si alguna vez tuvo oportunidad de deshacerse del peliblanco, acababa de tirar a la basura su boleto de ida, y el adolescente lo poseería por siempre...

Hasta la muerte.


End file.
